


Captain Literally

by bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24/pseuds/bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug and Chat Noir bump into an Akumatized victim obsessed with correct grammar, they're in for a surprise. -Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was watching my favorite comedy group, and I got this idea. I hope it's as good as it sounded in my brain!
> 
> *Disclaimer* I don't own Miraculous Ladybug characters or Captain Literally.

"I am Captain Literally, and I will correct all your grammatical errors!" cried the Akumatized victim. She seemed to have heightened hearing and could pick up on someone saying "I am doing good" clear down the street. She would immediately force them to worship her while repeating their corrected phrase. Her favorite thing to do, though, was to make someone's figurative sentence literal if they used the word"literally" wrong. "I'm literally on top of the world." "I'm literally the worst friend ever." "I am literally dying."

Ladybug had transformed and was now walking towards the victim, careful not to speak lest she upset her. A couple seconds later Chat Noir dropped down next to her and started to speak, but she quickly silenced him.

"Don't talk. You are more than capable of saying something stupid and getting zapped." She was careful to pronounce her words carefully and in the right order keeping her eye on the Captain. She ignored his glare and started to stalk toward the poor girl. Chat followed her closely. Then Ladybug tripped on a piece of rubble and caused a large ruckus. The Captain turned towards the duo, and Marinette cursed her clumsiness.

"Oh my!" she cried. "I see two little creatures running after me. Une ladybug and un chat noir." She grinned hideously. "I think I can help you two out." She waved her hand at the two superheroes and giggled as they started to change.  
\------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette felt herself shrinking. She turned to Chat for help when she realized he was shrinking, too. The only problem was that she was getting smaller faster. She blinked and opened her eyes to the largest set of green eyes she'd ever seen. She jumped back, terrified. That's when she started to fly. Fly! She was flying. She looked around, slightly happy. The smile instantly vanished when she saw a huge pair of black earrings lying on the ground a few feet from her.

Her Miraculouses. What was she going to do?! They were huge. Or maybe she was small. Yep. She was definitely smaller. Staring at the buildings she wondered if this is what it really felt like to be…whatever she was.

Marinette sighed and turned around, bumping into where she'd been resting earlier. It was a nose. A large black nose belonging to a large black cat.

Realization hit her. She was…  
\------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A ladybug. Adrien stared at his lady and laughed. He'd been watching her blunder around for a while now, and he just couldn't stop. He saw her earrings lying a few feet away. He'd have to somehow get her back to her normal self (whoever that was), give her the earrings, and then let her reset everything. He smirked, pleased with himself. His plan was purr-fect. Nothing could get in the way.

He reached for his staff ready to kick Captain Literally's butt (hopefully literally), but stopped when he saw his ring on the ground a couple feet away. He visibly balked. His lady could see who he was. He wished he could see her reaction. He then felt horrible that he'd gone against her wishes. They needed to keep their identities a secret. He flicked his tail.

His very real tail. A furry thing, not leathery.

He realized he would actually get to see Ladybug's reaction if she ever allowed him to tell her who he was. She couldn't see who he was. His perfect plan vanished.

Il était un chat noir, and he was not happy about it. He talked out loud though he knew no one could understand him.

"What are we going to do now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this. Please comment, and as always, criticism is always welcome as are suggestions on what to write next.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
